listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games cancelled for Nintendo consoles
This article is of video games cancelled for Nintendo-made consoles. Family Computer * Arc Hound''Advertised in a pamphlet packaged in the Family Computer video game ''Crisis Force. (available on the NES as Contra Force) * Deep Dungeon (available only on the Disk System) * Monster Party (released on the NES by Bandai) * Ninja Cop Saizou 2 ''(title changed to ''Time Changer: Eon Man but was also never released) * Rune Master ''(released on the MSX years earlier) * ''Seiken Densetsu (moved to Game Boy) * Spirit Animal Genesis * Strider (released on the NES in America) Nintendo Entertainment System #-A * 10th Frame * A Boy and His Blob 2 (possibly planned for Game Boy Advance but also never released) * Action Fighter * The Addams Family 2 (available for Game Boy and Super NES) * The Addams Family Animation (resurrected as Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt) * Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Dragons of Flame (released only in Japan) * Adventure of the Trolls * Adventure Quest * Aigina's Prophecy * Air ball * Airborne Ranger * Airhawk * Airwolf 2 * Aladdin * Alien vs Predator * The Amazing Spider-Man (available for Game Boy) * American Gladiators 2 * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Arcadia VI * Arcana (available on the Super NES) * Armadillo (released only in Japan) * Asterix the Gaul (released only in Europe) * Atomic Robo-Kid * The Avengers B * Baby Gangster * Backgammon (from American Video Entertainment) * Barbarian * Barbie 2 * Barcelona '92 (released in Europe as Track and Field in Barcelona) * Baseball Pros * Bashi Bazook, Morphoid Masher''Game Player's Buyer's Guide to Nintendo Games; Vol. 2, No.5, Page 148. (released in Japan as ''Bio Senshi Dan: Increaser tono Tatakai) * The Battlefields of Napoleon ''(released in Japan as ''Napoleon Senki) * The Battle of Atlantis * BattleTech * Beauty and the Beast * Bee 52 (Aladdin version) * Beyond Shadowgate (released for the TurboDuo) * The Big Mouth Bass * Big Nose, the Witch Doctor * Bio Force Ape * Bio-Ship Paladin (available for Arcade and Sega Genesis) * The Black Bass II (resurrected as The Black Bass USA; original game released in Japan) * Black Tiger * Blades of Steel II * Blaster Master 2 (available for Sega Genesis) * Blazebusters (available for the Famicom as Flying Hero) * Blockout * Boomerang Kid (available as part of Quattro Adventure) * Boomer Land (released in Japan as Asmik-kun Land) * Bowling * The Brainies * Bruce Lee Lives * Bug Buster (resurrected as Pesterminator: The Western Exterminator) * Buster Brothers * Buzz & Waldog C * The California Raisins: The Grape Escape * Caracresta * Card Sharks * Castle of Demons * Cat Runner * Caveman Ughlympics (resurrected as Caveman Games) * Championship Power Pool * Chase H.Q. (released only in Japan) * Cheetahmen II * ChesterfieldNintendo Power, Issue 1 (July/August 1988), Page 86. (released in Japan as Chester Field: Ankoku Shin e no Chousen) * Chip's Challenge * C.J.'s Elephant Antics (available as part of Quattro Arcade) * Cleopatra * Coco Run (released on the Famicom by Takeru) * Code Blue * Comic Caper * Conflict 2 * Congo's Caper (available for the Super NES) * Cosmic Epsilon (released only in Japan) * Cosmo Fighter * Cosmo Tank (available for Game Boy) * * Crackout (In the US; only released in the EU) * Crash 'n the Boys Ice Challenge (released in Japan as Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu: Subette Koronde Dairantō) * Crash 'n the Boys Soccer Challenge (released in Japan as Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League) * Crater Maze * Crazy Land (released in Japan as Doki! Doki! Yuuenchi) * Creation (by Wisdom Tree) * Creatom * Crossbow * Crystal Passage * Cue Stick * Cyberball * Cycle Shooting D-F * Daedalian Opus * Daemon's Quest * Daemon Wars * Darc Seed (released as Zombie Nation) * Darkwing Duck 2 * Deadheat Scramble (available for Game Boy) * Deja Vu II: Lost in Las Vegas * Dennis the Menace (available for the Super NES and Game Boy) * Dewey the Dolphin * Dexterity (available for Game Boy) * Dino-Hockey * Dizzy Pinball * Donkey Kong no Ongaku Asobi * Dr. Franken * Drac's Night Out * Dragon Tale * Dragon Wars * Dream Team 3-on-3 Challenge (sequel to Roundball: 2-on-2 Challenge) * DreamWorld Pogie * Dropzone (released in Europe) * Dweebers * EarthBound (also called EarthBound Zero) * Empire City 1931Nintendo Power, Issue 1 (July/August 1988), Page 87. (released in Japan as Magnum Kiki Ippatsu) * Erik the Viking * Escape from Atlantis * Euro Cup Soccer * Exploding Fist * F1 Hero 2 (released in Japan) * F-1 ROC: Race of Champions (released on the Super NES by Seta) * F-16 Renegade (available as part of Quattro Arcade) * Fairy Land Story * Fastest Lap (available on Game Boy) * Fighting Simulator World Champ (released in Japan as Hiryu-no-ken Special: Fighting Wars) * Final Fantasy II (U.S. release) * Final Fantasy III ''(U.S. release) * ''Final Fantasy IV * Fisher Price Fun Flyer * Fisher Price Little People Bowling Alley * Fisher Price My Grand Piano * Fisher Price School Bus Driver * The Flash * Flying Dragon II * Flying Dragon III * Fortress of Fear * Francesca's Wand (released as The Krion Conquest) * Free Fall (released on Sunday Funday as Fish Fall) G-L * The Game of Harmony * Glove Adventure * Glove Pilot * The Great Warriors Saga * Grid Grabber * Gun.Smoke 2 * Hacker 2 * Hammerin' Harry (only released in Europe; released in Japan as Daiku no Gen-San) * Hammerin' Harry 2 (released in Japan as Daiku no Gen-San 2) * Happily Ever After * Happy Camper * Hard Drivin' * Hat Trick * Head On * Heavy Weight Hockey * Heavyweight Championship Boxing * Hector Vector * Hellfire * Hellraiser * HeroQuest * Hit the Ice * Holy Diver (released only in Japan) * Home Sweet Home * Hot Rocks * Hudson's Space Adventure * Hyper Zone (available for the Super NES) * Image Fight 2 * Inspector Gadget * Integrity * In Your Face * Ishido: The Way of the Stones * It Came from the Desert * Jack the Giant Slayer * James Bond 007 * Jaws' Revenge * Jet Bike Simulator * John Madden Football * Jordan Adventure * Jump Burger * Konami Grand Prix (released in Japan as F-1 Sensation and in Europe as Formula 1 Sensation) * Konami Hyper Soccer (released only in Europe) * Kung Fu 2 (released in Japan as Spartan X 2) * Kurn * Labyrinth (released only in Japan) * Land of Demos * The Last Ninja 2 * Last Duel * Law of the West (released only in Japan) * Legend of Hero Tonma * The Legend of Prince Valiant (released in Europe) * The Legend of Robin Hood * Lethal Weapon 3 * Liberty or Death (available for the Super NES) * 007: Licence to Kill * The Lion King (only released in Europe; Game Boy, Super NES, and Sega Genesis versions released in America) * Lord of Lightning * Lord of the Rings * Lords of the Rising Sun M-O * The Magic Candle ''(released only in Japan) * ''Magic of Scheherazade II * Makai Island ''(released in Japan as ''Higemaru Makaijima - Nanatsu no Shima Daibōken) * Malibu Beach Volleyball * Mana * Maniac Mansion II * Mariner's Run * Married... with Children * Mask Rider (released in Japan as Kamen Rider) * Matchbox Racers * Mech Warriors * Metal Man * Mickey Mouse Dream Balloon (released in Japan as Mickey Mouse - Yume Fuusen and in America as Kid Klown in Night Mayor World) * Midnight Resistance * MiG 29 Hunter (released as Ultimate Air Combat) * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (available for Sega Genesis, Sega Master System, Arcade, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, MS-DOS, MSX and ZX Spectrum) * Microleague Baseball * Mike Ditka's Big Play Football (released in Japan as Quarter Back Scramble) * Mike Tyson's Power Punch * Miner 2049er * Mini Putt (released only in Japan) * Mission XX * Monster Masher * Monster Party 2 * Monster Truck Rodeo * Moon Crystal (released only in Japan) * Mortal Kombat * Moto Roader (released for the TurboGrafx-16) * Murder on the Mississippi (released in Japan as Mississippi Satsujin Jiken) * NBA All Star Shootout * Natsume Championship Wrestling (released for the Super NES) * New Ghostbusters II (released only in Europe) * New Kids on the Block * ''Night of the Ninja * Ninja Taro (released for Game Boy; released in Japan as Ninja-kun 2) * Noah's Ark (released by Konami in Europe) * Nosferatu * Operation Thunderbolt * Over Horizon (released in Europe and Japan) P-R * Paggio * Palps * Paradise Island * Password * Pit-Fighter (released for the Super NES and Game Boy) * Pizza Panic (released in Japan as Pizza Pop) * Play Isle * Poker * ''Pole Position * Police Academy * Power Mission (released as a war simulation game for the Game Boy) * Power Play Football * Predator 2 * The Price is Right (released on Commodore 64 and PC) * Prophecy * Psycho Soldier * Puss 'n Boots: Around the World in 80 Days (released in Japan as Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko: Sekai Isshuu 80 Nichi Daibouken) * Putt Master * The Pyramids of Ra * Pyross * Quattro Kids (planned as part of the Quattro series) * Railroad Tycoon (released for the PC) * Rambo III * The Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots! (resurrected as Buckaroo$; original game released for SNES) * Return of Donkey Kong * Riddick Bowe Boxing (released for the Super NES) * Ring Raiders * Robert Byrne's Pool Challenge * Robin Hood: Adventures in Sherwood Forest * RoboCop versus The Terminator * Rocky (released for the ColecoVision and Sega Master System as Rocky Super Action Boxing) * Rocky Rodent (released for the Super NES) * Rodan * Rollergeddon * R-Type S * Scarabeus * Search King * Secret Castle * Secret Ties * Secret Warriors * Serve and Volley * Shadowgate 3 * Shogun Maeda * Side Arms (released for the TurboGrafx-16) * SimCity * Sir Eric the Bold * Skyscraper * Solomon's Club (released in Europe as Solomon's Key 2; originally released on Game Boy) * Solstice 2 * Space Ace * Space Invaders * Space Marine * Space Shuttle Project 2 * Space War * The Speed Rumbler * Spelunker 2 (released only in Japan) * Spy vs. Spy: The Island Caper''Game Player's Buyer's Guide to Nintendo Games; Vol. 2, No. 5, Page 153 * ''Squashed (released in Japan as Ninja Jajamaru: Ginga Daisakusen) * Stakk'm * StarBlade * Star Gate * Star Meter * Star Stingray * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi * Stingray * Storm Lords * Street Battle * Street Fighter * Street Fighter II * Sunman * Super Bomb Jack * Super Buster Bros. (released for the Super NES) * Super Hang-On * Super James Pond (released for the Super NES) * Super Lode Runner * Super Mario Collection (released for the Super NES as Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World) * Super Password (also planned as Talking Super Password) * Super Pinball * Super Pitfall II (released in Japan as Atlantis no Nazo) * Super Rally * Super Rescue * Super Slam Dunk (released for the Super NES by Virgin Interactive) * Super Square Deal (released in Japan as Cadillac) * Super Star Force (released only in Japan) * Super Sushi Pinball * Super Trucks * Super Turrican * Super Xevious (released in Japan as Super Xevious: Ganpu no Nazo) * Sweet Home (released in Japan) * Switchblade T-V * Targhan * Taro's Quest * Task Force Harrier * Taz-Mania (released for the Super NES) * Team Sports Basketball * Terminator 2: The Arcade Game * Terran Wars * The Terror of Tech Town * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * ''ThunderCats * ''Thunder Ceptor * Thunder Cross * Time Diver: Eon Man * Time Zone (released only in Japan) * Titan Warriors * TKO Wrestling * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Top Gun 3 * Touchdown * The Tower of Radia (released in Japan as Radia Senki: Reimeihen) * Toys (released for the Super NES) * Triumph * Trivial Pursuit (released in arcades) * Trolls in Crazyland * Tune-Up Rally * Turrican * Twin Peaks * U-Force Power Games * U*fouria (released in Europe; released in Japan as Hebereke) * Ultimate Baseball * Ultimate Journey * Ultimate Qix * Ultimate Soccer * Ultra Golf * Uninvited 2 * U.N. Squadron ''(available for Arcade and Super NES) * ''Urban Convoy * U.S.M.C. Harrier * U.S.A. Bowling * UWC * Vanilla Ice * Vegas W-Z * Wall Street Kid 2 * War in Middle Earth (released for the Super NES as Lord of the Rings) * War on Wheels * Warp Space * War vs. Drugs * Water Ski * Web World * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? * Where's Waldo? 2 * Wild Boys (by BandaiGame Player's Strategy Guide to Nintendo Games Vol. 2, No. 4, page 21 advertisement for six Bandai games licensed by Nintendo, including the unreleased "Wild Boys") * The Wizard of Oz * Wordtris * World Bowling * World Rally Championship Racing * World Trophy Soccer * WWF Survivor Series (released as WWF Wrestlemania Challenge) * Xybots * Yeah Yeah Beebiss I * Zeta Gundam * Zombie Master (released in Japan as Zombie Hunter) Super NES A-O * The Adventures of Kid Kleets II * A Goofy Movie * Batman * Batman: Return of the Joker * Beastball * Blackout * Bobby's World * Capitol Critters * Carrier Air Wing * Comanche (available for PC) * Congo: Secret of Zinj * Cybernator 2 * Destruction Derby (available for Sega Saturn, PlayStation and PC) * Dorque & Imp * Dragon Warrior I & II * Final Fantasy Extreme * Firearm * Fireteam Rogue * Future Zone http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/snes/data/588350.html * FX Fighter (available for PC) * Gargoyles (released for the Sega Genesis) * GoldenEye 007 (redesigned as a first-person shooter and released on the N64) * The Good Son: The Video Game * HyperZone 2 * Ikari Warriors IV * Jelly Boy 2 * Kid Icarus SNES * Killer Instinct 2 * Lobo (fighting game based on the DC Comics character; cancelled due to being extremely panned by critics in magazines http://www.gamespot.com/snes/action/lobo/index.html) * Lock On 2 ''(released as ''Super Air Diver 2 in Japan) * Metal Jack (released as Kikou Keisatsu Metal Jack in Japan) * Mr. Tuff P-Z * Pilotwings 2 * Pinkie * Popeye (released as Popeye: Ijiwaru Majo Shihaggu no Maki in Japan) * Powerslide * Prime * Quik the Thunder Rabbit * Road Rash * ''The Shadow http://www.theshadowfan.com/games94.htm * Shadowhawk * Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill * Sound Fantasy (available on PC as SimTunes) * Spellcraft * Star Fox 2 (emulated/translated available via PC - downloaded ROM or Xecuter2 and later versions) * Star Trek Generations (available for PC) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Steven Seagal: The Final Option (available on PlayStation and N64 as Deadly Honor) * Super Back to the Future * Super Back to the Future Part II (released only in Japan) * Super Dodge Ball (released as Kunio-kun no Dojjibōru da yo Zen'in Shūgō in Japan) * Super Golf Grand Slam * Super Mario FX (redesigned and available for N64 as Super Mario 64) * Super Shadow of the Beast * Super Space Shuttle Project * Super Stealth Fighter * Super Wall Street Kid * Syvalion ''(released in Europe and Japan) * ''Tecmo Super Hockey (released for the Sega Genesis) * Thunderbirds (released as Thunderbirds ''- Kokusai Kyūjotai Jūdō Seyo!'' in Japan) * Undercover Cops ''(released only in Japan) * ''Virtual Lake * Vortex 2 Nintendo 64 and Nintendo 64DD #-C * 007: Tomorrow Never Dies (available on PlayStation) * 1080° Snowboarding 2 (available on GameCube as 1080° Avalanche)http://www.mobygames.com/game/1080-avalanche * 3Sixty * 40 Winks * 64 Wars * 7th Legion * Acclaim Sports Soccer * Ace Driver * Actua Golf 4 * Airport Inc. * Alien Resurrection * Animaniacs Ten Pin Alley * Aquaria * Assault * Attack! * Back to the Future 64 * Bad Company * BassMasters 2000 (fishing game by THQ; appeared at E3 1999 but cancelled) * Battle Dancer * BattleSport II * Beetle Adventure Racing 2 * BioSwarm * Birdie * Blade & Barrel * Blades of Passage * Bonk 64 (became Bomberman 64) * Bratz * Buggie Boogie (planned sequel to Stunt Race FX http://www.csoon.com/issue15/nu64_1.htmNintendo Power, volume 86, page 15) * Cabbage * Caesar's Palace * Cardcaptor Sakura Tomoyo No Video Daisakusen (available on Dreamcast) * Carnivale * Catroots * Cavalry Battle 3000 * Centipede X * Chanbara Fighter * Chrono Resurrection * ClayFighter 3 * Climber * Conscripts 64 * Contra Spirits 64 * Crayon Shin-chan 64 * Crazy Cajun Carl * Creator * Cubivore (available on GameCube) D-G * DD Sequencer * Dead Ahead * Deadly Honor * Deer Hunter 64 * Descent (available on PC) * DethKarz * Derby Day * Dezaemon DD * Die Hard 64 * Digimon World (available on PlayStation) * Dinosaur Planet (available for GameCube as Star Fox Adventures) * Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (available on PlayStation) * Disney's Dinosaur (available on Playstation) * Disney's The Emperor's New Groove (available on PlayStation and Game Boy Color) * Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (available on PlayStation and Game Boy Color) * Donald Duck: Daisy o Tsukue! (Japan Version, only in USA and Europe) * Doom Absolution * Doreamon (only in Japan) * Doubutsu Banchou * Dragon King: The Fighting Game (available as Super Smash Bros.) * Dragon Warrior VII (available on PlayStation) * Dragon Sword * Dragon Ball Z: Indainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu (available for Saturn and PlayStation) * DT * EarthBound 64 (available in Japan only on Game Boy Advance as Mother 3) * Echo Delta * Egg Head Shred * Emperor of the Jungle * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (available for GameCube) * Extreme Sports 64 * F-18 Super Hornet * F1 '98 (Nintendo) * Famicom Classics Vol. 1 * Famista 64 (only in Japan) * Far East of Eden: Oriental Blue * FIFA 2000 * Final Fantasy VII (available on PlayStationGametrailers.com, Final Fantasy Retrospective) * Final Round 64 * Fire Emblem 64 * First Samurai 64 http://ign64.ign.com/objects/000/000456.html * Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge * Freak Boy http://www.csoon.com/issue15/nu64_1.htm * Ghouls 'n Ghosts 64 * Glover 2 http://ign64.ign.com/objects/012/012087.html * Go Carts * Golgo 13 * Grabbed by the Ghoulies * Grand Theft Auto * Gun Turret Legend H-N * Harrier 2001 * Hello Kitty 64 * Hercules Action Game (Released For Playstation and PC) * HeroQuest 64 * Hashire Boku no Uma * Hype: The Time Quest * Independence War 2: Edge of Chaos * Jack and the Beanstalk * Japan Pro Golfer 64 * Jeff Gordon XS Racing * Jest''Q64 (magazine) Volume 1 (Spring 1998), page 106 * ''Joust 64 * Jungle Bots * Jungle Emperor Leo * Kameo: Elements of Power * Kanon (available on PC and Dreamcast) * Kasparov Chess * Kirby Air Ride (project transferred to Nintendo GameCube) http://www.csoon.com/issue15/nu64_1.htm * Kyle Petty's No Fear Racing * Lemmings Revolution (available on PC) * Lethal Encounter 64 * Luigi's Mansion (moved to Nintendo GameCube) * Looney Tunes: Space Race * Magic Flute * Major League Soccer * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory (available on PlayStation 2) * Maker Trilogy * Mario Artist: Sound Maker * Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (available on PlayStation, Dreamcast an Arcade) * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (available on Arcade, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2 and Xbox) * Mega Man 64 2 (available as Mega Man Legends 2 for PlayStation) * Meitantei Conan 64 * ''Metroid 64 * Michelin Rally Masters: Race of Champions * Mini Racers * Monster Dunk http://www.csoon.com/issue15/nu64_1.htm * Mortal Kombat: Special Forces * Mulan * Mystics * NBA Showtime 2000 http://ign64.ign.com/objects/014/014501.html * NHL Blades of Steel 2000 http://ign64.ign.com/objects/011/011732.html * NHRA Drag Racing * Nightmare Creatures II http://ign64.ign.com/objects/012/012676.html * Ninja 64 O-R * O.D.T. (available for PC and PlayStation http://ign64.ign.com/objects/003/003917.html) * On & Off Racing * Pilotwings 64 II http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010096.html * Pitfall http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010164.html * Playmovil * Play with the Teletubbies (available for Playstation) * Powerslide http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010086.html * Project Cairo http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010092.html * Project Dream * Puma Street Soccer * Quest 2 http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010931.html * Quest for Camelot 64 http://ign64.ign.com/objects/001/001931.html * Rally Masters * Rave Racer * Red Baron http://ign64.ign.com/objects/000/000546.html * Renegade Racers http://ign64.ign.com/objects/011/011634.html * Resident Evil Zero (available on GameCube http://ign64.ign.com/objects/012/012178.html and Wii) * Resident Evil Gaiden (became Onimusha: Warlords) * Rev Limit http://ign64.ign.com/objects/001/001935.html * Riqa (available as Rogue Ops for GameCube, Xbox, and PlayStation 2 http://ign64.ign.com/objects/011/011540.html http://cube.ign.com/objects/552/552481.html) * Robotech: Crystal Dreams http://ign64.ign.com/objects/000/000519.html http://www.csoon.com/issue15/nu64_1.htm * Rollerball http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010406.html * Ronaldo Soccer http://ign64.ign.com/objects/005/005491.html * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths & Legends http://ign64.ign.com/objects/014/014142.html * Roto Gunners http://ign64.ign.com/objects/001/001939.html S-Z * Sakura Card Captors * Sea-Doo HydroCross (available for Playstation http://ign64.ign.com/objects/014/014456.html) * Shadowgate Rising http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010763.html * SimCopter 64 http://ign64.ign.com/objects/005/005492.html * Sin and Punishment (American release cancelled, released only in Japan) * Smurfs 64 http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010087.html * Snowspeeder DD http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010119.html * South Park 2 http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010832.html * Space Bunnies Must Die! http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010088.html * Space Shuttle Project 64 * Spooky http://ign64.ign.com/objects/002/002195.html * StarFox: Dinosaur Planet (available on Nintendo GameCube as Star Fox Adventures) * Star Trek: Insurrection * Surf Assault * Super Mario 64 2 http://everything2.com/index.pl?node_id=1326369 * Survivor: Day One http://ign64.ign.com/objects/003/003988.html * SpongeBob SquarePants (available for Game Boy Color) * Sydney 2000 http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010525.html * Tamiya Racing * Toy Story Racer (available on PlayStation and Game Boy Color) * Teo http://ign64.ign.com/objects/002/002249.html * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * The Sopranos * The Simpsons 64 * The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield (available on PC) * The Sims (available on PC) * Thornado * Thrasher: Skate and Destroy (confirmed at E3 1999, but never completed; available on PlayStation) * Test Drive Rally http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010875.html * ToeJam & Earl III: Mission to Earth * Tomb Raider (available on Sega Saturn, PlayStation, PC) * Tommy Thunder http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010093.html * Toon Panic http://ign64.ign.com/objects/014/014343.html * Top Gun 64 * Twelve Tales: Conker 64 (redesigned and released as Conker's Bad Fur Day) * UEFA Soccer '98 * Ultra Combat Nintendo Power, volume 86, page 99; "Ultra Combat" with 5 screen shots and description * Ultra Descent * Ultra Primitive Man * Unreal * URA Zelda (revamped version of Ocarina of Time; available on GameCube as Ocarina of Time: Master Quest) * Vampire Circus * Velvet Dark * Viewpoint 2064 * Vortex 64 * VR Sports Powerboat Racing * VRS Racer * VX Vampire * Wacky Races (available on Game Boy Color and Dreamcast, PlayStation and PC) * Wall Street * Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour ''(available for PlayStation, Dreamcast, PC and Game Boy Color) * ''War: Final Assault * Warball * Warspirits * Waterworks * Wave Race 64 2 (available on Nintendo GameCube as Wave Race: Blue Storm) * W.E.T. Corpse * Wild Metal Country 64 * Wild Waters (Kayak racing game developed by Looking Glass Studios and distributed by Ubisoft; Confirmed at E3 1998, and appeared at E3 1999, but never released) * Wild Water World Championships * X-Men vs. Street Fighter (available on Saturn, PlayStation and PC) * Xtreme Roller * Young Olympians Nintendo GameCube #-E * Adiboo and the Energy Thieves http://www.gamespot.com/gamecube/action/adibooandtheenergythieves/index.html * ''Alias http://cube.ign.com/objects/498/498402.html * ''Area 51 (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox http://www.gamespot.com/gamecube/action/area51/index.html) * Army Men: Platoon Command http://cube.ign.com/objects/536/536049.html * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (available for Playstation 2 and Xbox) * Banjo-Threeie (redesigned as Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts for Xbox 360) * Barbie Horse Adventures: Wild Horse Rescue (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox http://cube.ign.com/objects/499/499128.html) * Barbie: Treasures in Time http://cube.ign.com/objects/492/492754.html * BattleBots http://www.gamespot.com/gamecube/sim/battlebots/index.htmlBattlebots Cancelled - Battlebots Cancelled * Bratz: Formal Funk http://cube.ign.com/objects/571/571793.html * Bulletproof Monk http://www.gamespot.com/gamecube/adventure/bulletproofmonk/index.html * Burnout 3: Takedown (Available For PlayStation 2 and Xbox) * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (available for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PSP) * Celebrity Deathmatch (available for Playstation 1 and 2, Xbox, and PC) * Colin Mcrae Rally 3 * Crash Twinsanity (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox http://cube.ign.com/objects/667/667245.html) * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox http://cube.ign.com/objects/490/490841.html) * Cruis'n Velocity (redesigned as Cruis'n for Wii) * Dead Phoenix (Capcom rail-shooter http://cube.ign.com/objects/495/495519.html) * Dead Rush http://cube.ign.com/objects/683/683527.html * DK Bongo Blast (available for Wii) * Donkey Kong Racing (GameCube sequel of Diddy Kong Racing) * Driv3r (available for PlayStation 2, PC, and Xbox http://cube.ign.com/objects/486/486901.html) * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox) http://cube.ign.com/objects/499/499129.html * Dexter's Laboratory: Robot Rumble * Eyeshield 21 (available on Wii and DSIGN: Eye Shield 21) F-M * The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse http://cube.ign.com/objects/492/492717.html * Funkydilla (Zoonami musical game http://uk.cube.ign.com/objects/679/679052.html) * Family Guy Video Game! (available on Xbox, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 2) * Galleon (video game) (available for Xbox) * ''Game ZeroIGN: Game Zero (unnamed Zoonami game) * Geist (video game) (Japanese Version, only in USA, Europe and Australia) * ''Gravity Games Bike (available on PlayStation 2 and Xbox http://cube.ign.com/objects/017/017206.html) * Gold Star Mountain (From Software action RPG) * Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (available on PlayStation 2 and Wii) * Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix (available on PSP, PS2, PS3, GBA, Nintendo DS, Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, and Windows PC) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2 (available on Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS) * Jacked http://cube.ign.com/objects/536/536043.html * Jonny Moseley Mad Trix http://www.gamespot.com/gamecube/sports/jonnymoseleymadtrix/index.html * Juiced (available for PS2 and Xbox) * Kameo: Elements of Power (available for Xbox 360 http://cube.ign.com/objects/016/016571.html) * Kirby New Adventure http://uk.cube.ign.com/objects/716/716496.html (in development for the Wii) * Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2 (also known as Roll-o-Rama http://cube.ign.com/objects/016/016902.html) * Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil (Available For PlayStation 2) * Knight 'N Knight http://cube.ign.com/objects/566/566733.html * Lamborghini * The Legend of Zelda: Tetra's Trackers (released as a subgame of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures http://cube.ign.com/objects/566/566920.html) * L.A. Rush (available For PlayStation 2 and Xbox) * Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox http://cube.ign.com/objects/481/481357.html) * Marionette http://cube.ign.com/objects/016/016712.html * Meowth's Party http://pokezam.com/games/meowth/ * ''Mini Golf Mayhem http://uk.cube.ign.com/objects/855/855312.html N-Z * NARC (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox http://cube.ign.com/objects/545/545771.html) * NASCAR Thunder 2004 (available for Playstation 2 and Xbox) * NFL Retro Football http://cube.ign.com/objects/016/016766.html * Nintendo Pennant Chase Baseball http://cube.ign.com/objects/726/726617.html * Ohenro-San: Hosshin no Dojo * Perfect Dark Zero (redesigned for Xbox 360) * Pterosaur * Picassio http://uk.cube.ign.com/objects/013/013928.html * Pichu Bros.: Party Panic http://uk.cube.ign.com/objects/481/481021.html (project revived as Pokémon Channel) * Pilotwings 3 http://cube.ign.com/objects/552/552530.html * Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox http://cube.ign.com/objects/545/545783.html) * Rally Fusion: Race of Champions (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox http://cube.ign.com/objects/017/017396.html) * Rally Simulation http://cube.ign.com/objects/016/016578.html (also known as Rally Fusion: Race of Champions) * Raven Blade (also known as Rune Blade http://cube.ign.com/objects/016/016579.html) * Rebirth http://cube.ign.com/objects/015/015366.html * Richard Burns Rally (available for PC, Playstation 2, and Xbox) * RTX Red Rock (available for PlayStation 2 http://cube.ign.com/objects/481/481648.html) * Saffire http://cube.ign.com/objects/011/011489.html * Showdown: Legends of Wrestling (available for Xbox http://cube.ign.com/objects/498/498406.html) * Spy Hunter 2 (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox http://cube.ign.com/objects/545/545753.html) * Stage Debut http://cube.ign.com/objects/482/482801.html * StarCraft: Ghost * Stunt Driver * The Suffering (available for PlayStation 2 and XboxIGN: The Suffering) * Star Trek Nemesis * Stung! * Supercan * Super Mario 128IGN: Super Mario 128 * Super Paper Mario (available for Wii) * Thornado (a shooting game by Factor 5)IGN: Thornado * Thunder Rally (also known as Car CombatIGN: Thunder Rally) * Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Looniverse * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (available for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Xbox 360 http://cube.ign.com/objects/736/736208.html) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue SpearIGN: Rainbow Six Rogue Spear * Too HumanIGN: Too Human (redesigned for Xbox 360) * Trinity: the Shatter EffectStarpulse: Trinity * UnityIGN: Unity * ZanZarah: The Hidden PortallIGN: Zanzarah Virtual Boy * Bound High * Cruis'n USA (available for the Arcade and on Nintendo 64) * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (available on SNES) * Dragon Hopper * F-15 Air Assault * Faceball * GoldenEye 007Nintendo Power Volume 78, page 112 * Grand Prix Turbo Racing * G-Zero''Nintendo Power, Volume 86, page 101; "G-Zero" with 6 screen shots and description * ''Interceptor * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (available for SNES, Genesis, Game Gear, Sega CD, and Game Boy) * NFL Football * Star Fox (available for SNES) * Virtual Boy Mario Land * ''World Cup Soccer * Worms * Zero Racers Wii * Beijing 2008 (available for PC) * Civilization Revolution (available for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and DS) * Project H.A.M.M.E.R. (may still be in development) * Red Faction: B.E.A.S.T. * Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection (available for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) * Space Station Tycoon * Supercan * Winter * Sonic The Hedgehog (available for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3; Wii version was cancelled in favor of Sonic and the Secret Rings) * Brutal Legend (available for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3) * Camp Rock * Mario Super Sluggers (European Version only on USA and Japan) * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (available for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3) Game Boy * Akira * Pokemon Green Version (only in Japan) * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (available for Sega Genesis, Sega Master System, Arcade, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, MS-DOS, MSX and ZX Spectrum) * Bill Walsh College Football * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (available for PlayStation) * Elite * The Fifth Element * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse * Tecmo NBA Basketball * Wily & Right no RockBoard: That's Paradise * Lunar Chase Game Boy Color * Cruis'n USA (available for the Arcade and on Nintendo 64) * Cruis'n World (available for the Arcade and on Nintendo 64) * Densetsu no Starfy (moved to GBA) * Game Boy Music (moved to GBA) * Game Boy Wars: Pocket Tactics * Kirby's Dream Land 2 DX * The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage (intended to be the third game in the "Triforce Trilogy"; unreleased due to complexities regarding communication between three cartridges) * Mega Man V * Metroid 2: Return of Samus DX * Pokémon Picross * Resident Evil (planned as a conversion of the first game; replaced by Resident Evil Gaiden) * Rhino Rumble Puzzle * San Francisco Rush (available for the Arcade, Nintendo 64, and PlayStation) * Spyro Ice Adventure (released on GBA as Spyro: Season of Ice) * Jibaku-Kun: Rei no Itsuki no Kajitsu * South Park (available for Nintendo 64, Playstation, and PC) * Superman: Battle for Metropolis * Tyrannosaurus Tex Game Boy Advance * 4x4 Off-Roaders * Battland * Battletoads * Ben 10 (redringed of Ben 10: The Alien Force Game for PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, Wii, and Xbox 360) * Bratz Babyz * Broken Circle * Diddy Kong Pilot (released as Banjo-Pilot) * Donkey Kong Coconut Crackers (released as It's Mr. Pants) * Donkey Kong Plus * Family Guy Video Game! (available on Xbox, PlayStation Portable, and PlayStation 2) * Game Boy Music (released as Daigasso! Band Brothers on the DS) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2 (available on Nintendo DS) * Hannah Montana (available on Nintendo DS) * Luna Blaze * Mega Man Mania * Static Shock (advertised and reviewed before Midway stopped producing GBA games) * US Racer * Zero Tolerance (shown as a tech-demo) * Sega Genesis Collection (available on Playstation 2 and PSP) * Halloween * Supercan Nintendo DS * A Boy and his Blob DS * Baten Kaitos DSIGN: Baten Kaitos DS * Beijing 2008 (available for PC) * Black & White CreaturesIGN: Black & White Creatures * Disney's Lizzie McGuire & That's So RavenGameFAQs: Disney's "Lizzie McGuire" & "That's So Raven" * Family Guy Video Game! (available on Xbox, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 2) * Halo DS http://blogs.ign.com/Matt-IGN/2007/10/02/67886/ * InuYasha: Feudal CombatGameFAQs: InuYasha - Feudal Combat * Katamari DamacyGameFAQs: Katamari Damacy (DS) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEEDGameFAQs: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * Moonlight FablesGameFAQs: Moonlight Fables * NFL Head Coach 09 * Sonic DS (replaced to make Sonic Rush) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (available for PS2, Xbox, GameCube, PC, and GBA) * Super Pac-Man PinballGameFAQs: Super Pac-Man Pinball * Teen Titans (released as Teen Titans 2 for Game Boy Advance) * Metroid Dread * ''Chicken Little (available for GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Playstation 2, Xbox, and PC) * Camp Rock * Supercan * Hannah Montana (Japanese Version, only in USA, Europe and Australia) References External links * NinDB * 19 Lost Nintendo Games by CVG * Unseen 64: Beta, Unreleased & Unseen videogames Category:Cancelled Game Boy games Category:Cancelled Game Boy Advance games Category:Cancelled Game Boy Color games Category:Cancelled GameCube games Category:Cancelled Nintendo 64 games Category:Cancelled Nintendo DS games Category:Cancelled Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Cancelled Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Cancelled Virtual Boy games Category:Cancelled Wii games